The Sepper Compilation
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: After seeing some people compiling romantic LPS short stories, I decided to make a compilation for this pair.
1. Why Can't I Do It?

**_Author's note: This story is based off a picture on Deviantart called "Why can't I do it?" by alolcathere._**

_Why can't I do it? _Pepper asked herself. _Why can't I tell Sunil that I have feelings for him?_ The skunk started crying. _I just want to tell him how much I love him and how I want to hug him and kiss him. _Pepper blushed. _Why can't I tell him? Why?_ _Why can't I do it?_

* * *

Sunil was pacing around anxiously and thinking. _Why can't I do it? Why do I not have enough courage to tell Pepper that I love her? She is really important to me. I wish I could just tell her that I love her._

* * *

Pepper was reading a book to try to take her mind off it. She intended to take a humorous book, but she wasn't paying much attention to what book she took since she was still shedding tears. She opened the book and started reading. After a while, she noticed that there was romance going on in the book and little humour in it. _I thought I took a funny book and not a romantic novel,_ she thought to herself as she continued to read. She couldn't stop reading for the book drew her in and she simply couldn't put the novel down. She read and read, until she got to a beautiful scene. A certain very romantic scene in the book.

_"Brad, I love you." Sasha said. Her hair was in the way of her face. Brad tucked Sasha's soft brown hair behind her air and slowly leaned in. Sasha leaned in as well, and the lovers' lips touched._

Pepper couldn't read any longer. This was to romantic for her to read with the situation she's in. Tears started flowing again. _Why can't I do it?_ She sobbed quietly.

* * *

Sunil was practicing his magic as usual. He tried to make a daisy appear out of his magician top hat. He took his wand, and waved it with his small paw over the hat. He tried to concentrate on daisies, but suddenly the image of a rose came into his mind. He opened his eyes, and he took a rose out of his hat. He thought, _A rose. That's what Pepper smells like when she's happy. I love Pepper._ He blushed. He started to cry a little very softy. _Why can't I do it?_

* * *

Pepper finished the romance novel. She just couldn't stop reading. She cried tears through the rest of the book, still thinking about Sunil. She was very upset with not being brave enough to tell the mongoose how she feels.

_I need to tell him now._ She thought to herself. _I can't cry forever. I need to tell him now._ She got a feeling of determination.

* * *

Sunil tried over and over again, but took a rose out of his hat each time. Pepper was on his mind, and the image of roses was stuck in his mind. _I want to tell Pepper that I love her._ He got a feeling of courage. _It's now or never, Sunil._

* * *

Sunil and Pepper were in two separate rooms, so of course they didn't know that their friend was crying. Pepper marched to the room, but Sunil also was about to go see Pepper. They both stopped right in front of the open door. They both stopped and looked at each other. Neither of them could stay quiet any longer, and blurted out, "I love you." at the same time. Pepper covered her mouth with her paw and her eyes grew bigger. Sunil hugged Pepper, and Pepper said, "I'm so glad you do."

"I'm glad you love me back."


	2. The Flight (a human fanfic)

**Author's note: This is a humanized fanfic.**

"I'm scared." I said nervously. Pepper squeezed my hand. "It's going to be okay, 'Nil. You'll be safe."

We were both sitting in our seats. This is my first time on an airplane, and I'm nervous beyond words. I have always been afraid of going on an airplane. Then why am I on an airplane now, you ask me? It's summer, and my girlfriend Pepper Clark and I are going on a romantic vacation.

I started sweating. She kept on holding my hand. "It's going to be alright. I'm here with you."

I whispered, "Will we make it? Will the plane crash?"

"I promise," Pepper assured me, "That it's going to be okay."

She gently stroked my hand. "I'm right here with you, baby. You don't need to worry."

I whimpered. Some passengers looked at me like I'm crazy. The comedian softly asked, "Sunil, why are you afraid of being on an airplane? Did you have a bad experience involving an airplane?"

I responded, "My uncle once was in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry." Pepper said, still holding my hand.

"It's fine," I waved my hand. "He survived. That's why I'm afraid."

Pepper whispered, "Don't worry, the plane won't crash. Plane crashes are rare."

I started to calm down, and took a deep breath. My girlfriend ran her hand through my hair.

"You make me feel safe." I told her. She rested her head on my shoulder, smiling that beautiful smile of hers that always makes my heart melt. "I'm glad to know that." She answered.

* * *

It was halfway through the flight. Pepper was watching a comedy movie, and laughed her adorable laugh many times, and I was watching an adventure movie. We held hands as we watched. Pepper's movie finished first, and mine finished after. I looked at her, smiling.

* * *

The plane landed, and Pepper and I got off board, and we walked through the airport. After a few minutes, we sat down on a couch.

"Now that wasn't that bad, right?" Pepper asked grinning.

"It was really good, actually." I responded.

"Those movies that I watched on the flight were really good. Heck, they even helped me come up with new jokes!"

She took out a small notebook out of her jean pocket, and she handed it to me. I cracked up after reading the first joke. And then I read the second joke. I laughed again, and I read the rest of the jokes. By the last joke, I was laughing my annoying laugh like a maniac. Once again, people were staring at me like I was bizarre.

"Just ignore them." Pepper told me. "If they don't like your laughter, then they'll have to deal with it."

"You mean you actually like my laugh?" I asked her, surprised. She gently punched my shoulder playfully. "Of course, baby. It's adorkable."

I looked at the airport. Pepper did the same and exclaimed, "Paris, here we are!"


End file.
